Chapter 06
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 2 Chapter: 6 Previous chapter: Chapter 05 Next chapter: Chapter 07 Episodes based at this chapter: Episode 4 Characters In order of appearance: #Amu Hinamori #Kukai Soma #Daichi #Ran #Yuki Hatoba #Miki #Su #Seiichiro Suzuki #Saaya Yamabuki #Yuu Nikaidou #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Tadase Hotori #Yuki's Guardian Character Summary Amu Hinamori is surprise to see herself in Character Form. Kuukai Soma is astounded to see her in that form for the first time. Daichi then tells Kuukai to catch up with her and he agreed, so he Character Change to join Amu. Both of them have taken a while to catch the X Egg as it was flying around all over the place until Amu finally caught it with her pom-poms. After she caught it, she suddenly feel not her real self and transforms back to her normal form which letting the X Egg escape. Kuukai came over and asking her is she is okay. Somewhere in the neighborhood apartment buildings, Yuki Hatoba, the girl from Amu's class, is packing her items in boxes. Yuki's mother came into her room and tells her to finish packing soon as they will be leaving to America. Yuki was not quite sure about it as she is unaware that her X Egg is peeping through the window then suddenly hatches. Amu is resting at her house on her bed thinking of what had happened today. Ran tells Miki and Su about how she and Amu transforms together, which the others want to try it out sometime. Ran asks Amu of what is wrong then she comments of how she is scared to change so quickly throughout the pass few days. Amu does not like it very much at all. The three Guardian Characters are little bit worried for Amu about the changing process. The next day at Seiyo Elementary Academy, Amu is shock to see her and Kuukai in the front page school newspaper headline, which makes everyone in class to create rumors again. Amu then overheard two students talking to Yuki about moving to America. Ran then notices a strange Guardian Character at the windowsill revealing as an X Character. Suddenly, Amu heards a voice that was not her three Guardian Characters. Yuki's behavior change dramatically and starting to get mad for unknown reasons then went outside the classroom. Amu tries to catch up with Yuki, but she bumps into a teacher carrying a lot of stack books who is the new homeroom teacher in Amu's class. After class, Amu and Nadeshiko Fujisaki are very worried for Yuki as Ran feels something wrong about her. Amu tries to catch up with Yuki again, but bumps into the same teacher. The teacher asks her of where the lounge is located as Amu moves pacingly to go after Yuki. After losing sight of her, Ran tells Amu that she feels the X Egg they caught before belongs to Yuki as she senses it earlier that her Character Egg is not within her heart. Yuki was walking alone somewhere in the school grounds until her X Character appears. Amu hears Yuki screaming nearby and started looking for her. While looking around, Amu stops for a moment thinking about the changing process until stumbles upon an observatory. She and her three Guardian Characters went inside and saw the magnificent sky inside the building, slowly changing from clouds to stars. Amu finally overcame her fear of changing. Before leaving, she notices a hot cup of tea in one of the seats nearby wondering if someone is here before her. Meanwhile, Tadase Hotori and Nadeshiko are trying their best of fighting against the X Character but to no avail. Amu finally came in time to save them. Ran asks if she can be able to transform. Amu replies that she does then they both transform together into Amulet Heart once more. Tadase and Nadeshiko are astound of Amu's Character Form for the first time. Amu hears Yuki's voice and listens to her negative issue of not wanting to change, so she performs an "Open Heart" purification resulting the X Character into the Guardian Character of Yuki. Yuki's Character thank her of restoring her to normal then returns to Yuki's heart in slumber. Yuki woke up did not know what had happened. Amu then comments her some encouragement advice about being okay to change making Yuki feel really better. Somewhere nearby, the mysterious person from before smiley grins about Amu's strength. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart Used Attacks ;Amulet Heart : *Open Heart Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters